


Lead The Way

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Carmen Sandiego 2019) [3]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmivy, Competitive Ivy, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Prompt 2, Tumblr Prompt, corn maze, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: It's a corn maze.  It's boys vs girls.Ivy is super competitive, believing that she'd lead their team to victory.  Carmen, however, starts to doubt the navigating skills of her girlfriend, as she starts to believe they're going in circles.





	Lead The Way

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: CarmIvy
>   * Prompt: "Just follow me, I know the area."
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


Carmen was dragging her feet across the dirt path, occasionally dodging the protruding stalks of corn that threatened to poke her in the eye, whack her in the face, or trip her up if she wasn't paying attention.

  


"Ivy, are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Psh, of course, Cahm. Just follow me, I know the area," Ivy responded nonchalantly.

  


Carmen rolled her eyes. She's never done a corn maze before, not to mention one of this size, supposedly shaped in the construct of a ghoul for Halloween— if you could see it from up high enough. On the ground though, it was literally just endless stalks of corn with winding dirt paths that turned corners, splitting through intersection,s and wound around, marked off by the endless amount of bright blue streams of plastic "rope" that were tied to posts. Add to this the fact that she was forbidden from using any of her gadgets to get a leg up on the situation, and it was making her weary and extremely bored. Even though it was a competition of boys versus girls to see who could get out of the maze quicker, it wasn't that interactive. The twins were split up, as well as the two gadgeteers. And yes player's tech was forbidden too.

  


"I swear we've passed this same smattering of corn debris before, Iv. I think we're going in circles."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Ivy said, throwing her arm out and swatting it downwards dismissively, as she kept on walking. "Stop stressin'. I got this."

"Can you explain to me, how 'you got this'?" Carmen inquired, continuing to follow Ivy's lead. "From what Player mentioned, these mazes are done differently every year. How could you even know—"

"Me and Zack were here two weeks ago."

Carmen's brow shot up. "Together?"

"Nah, we split up. Tried to make it a challenge. Ya know, see who'd win."

"And?"

"I won," she said, halting and pointing her hitch-hiker thumb at her chest with bravado. "Zack didn't even make it out. He quit after a few hours. Actually, they kicked him out for trying to eat the corn."

"He tried to eat raw corn? From the stalks?"

  


Ivy laughed out loud, continuing down the path, and passing by a group of rambunctious kids who were hanging around.

  


"Yea, well, you know Zack. When he's hungry..."

Carmen rolled her eyes. "Of course he would..."

  


_"Hey Red, how's it going?"_

  


The sudden voice startled Carmen, eventually tuning into her earpiece.

  


"Hey Player. We're um....plowing through..."

_"Ha, nice. We're...Zack won't listen to me. He insists he knows where he's going. Personally, I think we're walking in circles."_

"Roger that sentiment, amigo."

"Hey! Are you talking to Player? No fraternizing with the enemy!" Ivy shouted, as she started reaching for Carmen's communicator.

"Whoa, Ivy. Wait, wait!!"

  


Player furrowed his brow, concerned between the static and muffled voices, which pretty much sounded like he was Carmen's pocket.

  


"Um....hello?"

"Player, I gotta go, I— Ivy! Hold your— Why are you—"

  


The final click was all Player heard.

  


"Ivy, really. You're taking this waaaaay too seriously."

  


Calming herself, she turned it down a few notches, diminishing her intensity to near non-existent levels.

  


"I'm doing what's best for our team, Carm," she said with a lopsided grin, as she smoothed out Carmen's sweater and tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear. Carmen instantly lowered her guard with the soft affection she was given.

"You're lucky I like you."

"Babe, I never forget that." She cupped Carmen's face in her hand, and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "So, you still in this with me?"

  


Carmen slipped her hand in Ivy's and smiled.

  


"Lead the way."

  


**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> It's been a while since I wrote dialogue for this fandom. I hope it came out alright and that you guys enjoyed it!
> 
>   

> 
>   



End file.
